


Healing Hearts, Breaking Walls

by SenkouSimmer



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, D.Gray-Man Chapter 227, D.Gray-Man Chapter 228, D.Gray-man Hallow, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Farewell to A.W - Poison/Guide, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Saying Goodbye to A.W - Secrets and Remains, Yullen, comfort cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkouSimmer/pseuds/SenkouSimmer
Summary: SPOILER! SPOILER! SPOILER! SPOILER! SPOILER! SPOILER! SPOILER! SPOILER! SPOILER! SPOILER! SPOILER!This fic takes place after chapter 228 of D. Gray Man and contains an enormous spoiler.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------After Allen loses Tim, Kanda finally gains enough reasoning and courage to comfort him.





	Healing Hearts, Breaking Walls

**Author's Note:**

> After reading chapters 227 and 228, I was shipping Yullen harder than ever. Since, you know, Allen just lost his bestie and Kanda clearly cares. So, yeah, SPOILER ALERT, hab spass~ C:

**Kanda's POV**

The beansprout reached forward, grabbed the jar of dust, hugged it to his chest, and wheezed out a "Tim..." He was heartbroken and everyone could see that.

No one said a thing in response, since no one knew exactly what to say. The kid just lost his closest friend, the only one that he could trust, and the last of his family.

The boy moved toward the exit of the cart, still hugging Timcanpy's remains to his chest and with his hair covering his eyes and dangling below his face. Kanda moved in front of him and wrapped an arm around him to keep him from moving forward any further. "Where are you going, you idiot?"

Several seconds of silence passed before Kanda sighed heavily and pulled his short friend into a hug - something he would have normally never been caught  _dead_  doing. However... this was different. "Don't go doing something reckless, short-stack", he whispered into Allen's ear, in the hopes that no one but them would hear his worry leaking through.

"I'm not going to. I'm just..."

" _Just_?" Kanda scoffed and released his beansprout, allowing a smirk to dance across his face. "Idiot. You don't even have a plan, do you?"

That did the trick. Allen's eyes filled with fiery rage and he lunged at Kanda with his claws extended. Immediately, the samurai deflected his attack with his sword. Which is when he noticed that Johnny and the general weren't in the carriage or at the entrance. Seizing the opportunity, he swiftly wrapped himself around the boy and mumbled into his snowy hair, "Idiot. Why won't you let us protect you?"

"I don't  _need_  protection! I am an  _exorcist_! I can handle myself!"

"Then...", he nearly whispered, tightening his hold on his beansprout. "At least allow me to stay by your side, once more..."

Allen tensed for a second before looking up at the swordsman with large, confused, and widened eyes. "Kanda?"

He didn't respond and his heart was beating through his chest. This idiot was breaking down walls he'd spent years building up and he wasn't quite sure how to react. Or, more importantly, how the bug-eyed idiot before him would react.  _Wait... why is that more important? That idiot_ , Kanda fumed, internally, with a tick of irritation clearly drawn across his face.

Allen surprised him with a kiss on the cheek, relaxing ontop of him, and laying his head on the samurai's shoulder. "O-ok", he stuttered, quietly.

For the first time in his life, Kanda allowed himself to show clear affection toward somebody. After slightly hesitating, he laid a kiss on the top of the boy's head and left his lips there, closing his eyes and lingering in the closeness and scent of  _his_  beansprout.

High pitched gasping startled the two away from each other and they looked at the entrance to the cart with a mixture of shock, fear, and embarrassment. " _Ooh_ ~, my son has finally fallen in  _love_ ~", the general squealed.

"Shut your mouth", Kanda growled, chopping his master on the top of the head with his sheathed sword.

_This idiot is turning me into a freak, Kanda grunted, internally._


End file.
